disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disneystrology
Disneystrology is a book that com bines astrology, numerology, and the magic of movies to help read ers under stand their own personal ities. Birthdates :This list is incomplete, but you can help the Disney Wiki by expanding it. *January 1 - Jack-Jack Parr - Optimistic, versatile, exceptional qualities *January 2 - Eeyore - Steadfast, kindhearted, pragmatic *January 3 - Mrs. Jumbo - Protective, fierce, adoring *January 4 - Carl Fredricksen - Adventurous, sentimental, resolute *January 5 - Sneezy - Grateful, sensitive, hard-working *January 6 - Kenai - Demonstrative, serious, fostering *January 7 - Madellaine - Humble, sensitive, persistent *January 8 - Scat Cat - Confident, talented, influential *January 9 - Mittens - Capable, perceptive, honest *January 10 - Bagheera - Serious, intelligent and parental. *January 11 - Li Shang - Proud, capable, rational *January 12 - Samson - Sociable, protective, benevolent *January 13 - Sargeant Tibs - Feisty, courageous, loyal *January 14 - Melody - Rebellious, searching, aesthetic *January 16 - Doc Hudson - Resourceful, reserved, observant *January 17 - Akela - Wise, straightforward, responsible *January 18 - Thunderbolt - Proud, confident, idealistic *January 19 - Hen Wen - Gentle, gifted, brave *January 20 - Lizzie - Enduring, eccentric, impulsive *January 21 - Jake - Charismatic, Resourceful, Bright *January 22 - Gopher - Impulsive, Hard-working, Inventive *January 23 - Mama Odie - Wise, unconventional, humorous *January 24 - Buzz Lightyear - Popular, advanced, brave *January 25 - Sarabi - Prevailing, loyal, considerate *January 26 - Stitch - Irreplacable, forceful, alluring *January 27 - Clank and Bobble - Novel, friendly, exuberant *January 28 - Flik - Inquisitive, visionary, adventurous *January 29 - Figaro - Attentive, eager, feisty *January 30 - The Doorknob - Grounded, affable, intelligent *January 31 - Sebastian - Artistic, caring, hard-working *February 3 - Lars - Sensitive, inventive, precise *February 24 - Prince Charming - Perservering, artistic, idealistic *February 29 - Cheshire Cat - Unusual, mysterious, engaging *March 13 - Chip Potts - Lively, joyful, inquistive *April 5 - Nanny - Spirited, talented and loyal. *April 12 - Pip - Protective, active, resourceful *April 19 - Fairy Mary - Fulfilled, adept, down-to-earth *May 4 - Alice - Loving, inquisitive, trusting *May 20 - Russell - Receptive, loving, enthusiastic *June 3 - Dory - Enthusiastic, caring, and persuasive. *June 13 - Peter Pan - Self-assured, adventurous, fearless *June 14 - Foxy Loxy - Popular, confident, witty *June 23 - Dug - Genuine, affectionate, eager *June 26 - Bob Parr - Restless, devoted, sentimental *July 6 - Perdita - Refined, charitable, brave *July 9 - Gepetto - Epressive, generous, loving *July 15 - Ferdinand the Bull - Aesthetic, gentle, steadfast *July 29 - Chicha - Perceptive, spirited, nurturing *July 30 - Abu - Mischievous, affectionate, playful *July 31 - Bridget - Perceptive, understated, straightforward *August 1 - Dodger - Expressive, confident, daring *August 2 - RC - Assertive, adaptable, hard-working *August 3 - Captain Phoebus - Heroic, idealistic, honorable *August 4 - Milo James Thatch - Eccentric, single-minded, charitable *August 5 - Captain Amelia - Straightforward, intense, perceptive *August 6 - Vixey - Affectionate, adept, supportive *August 7 - Aladdin - Unfaltering, imaginative, generous *August 8 - Robin Hood - Clever, daring, spontaneous *August 9 - Plio - Kind, philosophical, parental *August 10 - The Prince - Talented, enchanting, intuitive *August 11 - Tug - Amicable, relaxed, entertaining *August 12 - Nakoma - Traditional, responsible, supportive *August 16 - EVE - Capable, intelligent, observant *August 18 - Simba - Reflective, couragous, responsive *August 22 - Ellie Fredricksen - Enthusiastic, hard-working, inspired *August 28 - Thumper - Honest, observant, encouraging *August 31 - Zazu - Amusing, loyal, prominent *September 6 - Cinderella - Kind, persistint, expressive. *September 9 - Alfredo Linguini - Endearing, humble, and preserving. *September 13 - Wheezy - Loveable, appreciative, and courageous. *September 20 - Sally Carrera - Witty, confident and self-aware. *September 22 - Timon - Unconventional, Humorous, Carefree *September 26 - Roz - Observant, proficiente, and powerful *October 1 - Hamm - Witty, amicable, curious *October 6 - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum - Imaginative, fun, expansive *October 10 - Emile - Positive, supportive and loyal. *October 11 - Sleepy - Relaxed, observant, cooperative *October 15 - Tony - Charitable, dynamic and inspired. *October 24 - Cleo - Loving, glamourish, expressive *October 25 - King Triton - Parental, commanding, heart-centered. *November 7 - Magic Carpet - Expressive, Patient, Clever. *November 10 - Marlin - Nurturing, protective and enduring. *November 12 - Flo - Glamorous, lively and kindhearted. *November 17 - Tod - Loyal, wise, altruistic *November 18 - Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse - Successful, social, brave *December 5 - Yen Sid - Inventive, accomplished, precise *December 16 - Taran - Imaginative, daring, instinctive *December 31 - Flora - Aesthetic, influential, knowledgeable Gallery Category:Books Category:Disney books Category:Lists